The Senshi's Alchemy
by Hotaru Tenoh
Summary: A look into the Senshi's heart.......... *tissue warning*
1. Mercurys Alchemy

Mercury's Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Mercury's Heart.  
  
Water......  
It's so beautiful.  
I feel so comfortable when I'm in it.  
I am connected to Mercury...  
I am the Ice Senshi.........  
Ice and Water are connected by a stange bond....  
Not just by scientifics....And I should know.  
  
The Marina Castle....of my star Mercury...  
So lovely....I remember it vaguely...  
But I know that I missed it so much on the moon....  
There were so many flowers...the Air was always nice  
and Cool.....Mars could never stand it sometimes. He he.  
  
I guess it will never be the same as it was....  
I don't think I'll ever see my Marina Castle again...  
But still.....I'll always have my Ice....  
I'll Always have my water......  
  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird, Isn't it? 


	2. Jupiters Alchemy

Jupiters Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Jupiters heart.....  
  
"Jupiter Power, Make Up!!!"  
I hear those words every now and then in my   
head...Those words were my first key to remembering  
who I was, and why I held so my strength...to remember   
the Io castle of Jupiter. It was scary at first....but Jupiter   
gave me strength for everything....That's why I've came   
this far as a Senshi. It was my star that gave me strength  
....my planet. I have sworn not only to defend the Moon   
Princess, but to be loyal to Jupiter as well. I sometimes  
ask myself if this is really what I want to do...but then  
I think about all I've done and all I must do, and all  
of my doubts fade. I'm covered in thunder and lightening....  
I am protected......I will live to my loyalty of Jupiter, using  
it's very own power!!!  
  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
I know, it's short and kinda' weird. 


	3. Venus' Alchemy

Venus' Alchemy  
  
A short look in Sailor Venus' Heart....  
  
I'm Minako Aino! The Senshi of Love  
and Beauty........Sailor Venus! I'm sworn to defend  
the Earth and Venus against all evil using the energy  
of Venus! Some might call me the Goddess of   
Venus. I wish it were true!   
I feel sometimes as if I'm lost....I look around at all  
of my friends doing so well and I've fallen behind. It  
makes me feel like I'm not doing my duty right. But then  
the warm heat of the love surround me and I get back  
up again. I have a large responsibility to myself and  
my fellow scouts, I believe. I am to take charge when  
Neo-Queen Serenity takes the throne....I try not to  
think about it though...It makes me really nervous.  
I question a lot if I can ever do as good a job as  
Sailor Moon....I get really scared sometimes.....I   
guess Usagi does too. One day I know I will not  
feel like that...but, hey, until then, let's just keep  
this a secret, okay? He he!  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!!!  
  



	4. Mars' Alchemy

Mars' Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Mars' heart....  
  
Moon, Star, Fire, Rock! Moon, Star, Fire,  
Rock! I must keep my skills sharp....enemies  
may some at any given time...I must be ready.  
I am the only senshi with the power of ESP...It  
is one of my many responsibilities as a sailor  
to be ready.....I must ask the Phobos Deimos  
Castle of Mars to lend me it's flames so that I   
can foresee any danger for earth. Moon..........  
Star.............Fire...........Rock............I need to   
keep training and disciplining myself. Keep  
focused Rei.......keep focused!!! I have to sense  
any negitive forces!   
Sometimes I may try to hard....but it's for the  
better of everyone.....isn't it? I might over do  
it once in a while.....I get up at 4 in the morning  
every day for my usual meditation... it's good to  
keep my mind and body in sync. I can do this!  
I can!!  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!! 


	5. Uranus' Alchemy

Uranus' Alchemy  
  
A quick look into Sailor Uranus' heart........  
  
I love the wind. I love it's speed, and how  
it is free to go and do whatever it pleases.  
I want to be like that.....it's my dread to  
be as fast as the wind.....Some may think  
there's no need to anymore....I know and  
understand my future now...I am no longer  
afraid. I don't know why I feared it all in   
the first place. Maybe I didn't want to exept  
it all......perhaps I didn't want it to change....  
It doesn't matter now anyway.....I know the  
path I have to take....to summon energy from  
my Miranda Castle, and from Uranus itself,  
to protect the Earth with it's power....and to  
be as fast and as strong as the wind....That's  
what I want.....And that's what I will  
DO!!!  
  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Senshi Alchemy is Dedicated to Amy J. (Haruka-Papa) (DistantSkyKing)  



	6. Neptunes Alchemy

Neptune Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Neptunes heart........  
  
I feel the water churning everyday. Today it  
is calm with the wind...my mind is at ease. It  
makes me think of the years I had spent on   
my Triton castle. The water was always so  
calm and everyday with blissful...full of  
happiness. It makes me sad to think I will   
never see it again.....But I don't let that  
disappointment. Though my memories  
are few, they are memories to keep. Who  
knows, maybe one day I will regain all  
of them.....with the help of my star....  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!! 


	7. Saturns Alchemy

Saturns Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Saturn's heart..........  
  
I feel so strange.......I am the Senshi of Death  
and Destruction......but.....I don't feel like I'm   
strong enough at all. But, I feel Saturns power in me,  
getting stronger every hour, every minute, every  
second, every day. It guides me...So I will leave it  
to my planet to guide me blindly to my destiny.  
What awaits me in my future, I do not know....the   
only dependable thing about it is uncertainty. All  
I can do now is wait for every hurdle to come at  
me, and I will take it with all I have in me...It's   
what I must do. So now, I will watch for my path,  
and take it as it comes!!!  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!! 


	8. Plutos Alchemy

Pluto's Alchemy  
  
A short look into Sailor Pluto's heart.............  
  
I have the blood of the God of Time.....  
Chronos. My mission is to protect and stand  
by the time gate, and to respect the taboos. I  
stand lonely at my post, watching and waiting  
for anyone criminal enough to attempt to break  
one of the ancient taboos. I have been here for  
thousands of years....past the Silver Millennium.  
Sadly in those days I never spent time in my home...  
My Charon castle.... but still, I am proud of my mission   
and my assignment as the Guardian of Time.....some   
call me the Timeless Guardian......Unfortunately, time   
goes slower each day.....the hours double each time......  
But I learn to live with it. Small Lady visits me   
sometimes....with Diana.....it makes me less lonely.  
I will make myguardian planet, Pluto proud and I   
will stand loyaly at my gate, defending in it's name...  
Forever!!!!!!  
  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Alchemy is dedicated to T.H. (Riki_Naoko) 


	9. Senshi!!!!

SENSHI!  
  
I Swear In the Name Of,  
MERCURY!  
MARS!  
JUPITER!  
VENUS!  
URANUS!  
NEPTUNE!  
SATURN!  
PLUTO!  
To Defend Our Stars, The Earth, and The Moon, Against All Evil And Negitave Forces!!!  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
MAKE UP!!!!!!!!  



	10. Making of the Alchemys

In the Making of Alchemys, I put down  
what I thought is in the minds of the sailor  
senshi. For refrence of their castles, I used my Sailor  
Moon Super S #4 manga, and other manga's as my  
references. If any information is incorrect, please email  
me at:  
Washu_Tenoh@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
